


whoa keith nice hickey

by rcg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fencing, Hickeys, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, denial of hickeys, kinda ooc since i wrote this at fuck in the morning, shiro likes fencing i guess, this is so dumb sdksfkj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcg/pseuds/rcg
Summary: keith has a hickey (but no one else needs to know that)





	whoa keith nice hickey

“Keith, what’s that on your neck?”

 

Shit. Princess Allura’s words cut through the haze of sleep that previously held Keith. He goes cold as he suddenly remembers the marks on his neck that he was too tired to cover up this morning. Quickly he slaps a hand to his neck and silently thanks whatever greater being is out there for the fact that he and Allura are the only ones in the room. Allura appears to be getting suspicious of the amount of time that has passed since her question, time that Keith has just spent making a point of looking away from her. She raises her eyebrows at him to make it clear that she’s expecting an answer. Keith tries to stammer out a response, but it doesn’t come out as well as he hoped it would. He ends up just stuttering different variations of ‘it’s nothing.' Understandably dissatisfied with his response, she tries him again.

 

“Are you sure you’re fine? Those look like some pretty severe bruises.”

 

“Princess, there’s nothing to worry about. They’re from, uh, training.”

 

“What method of training involves being struck in the neck so hard it bruises?”

 

Keith has to think for a moment before he answers. “Fencing?”

 

Allura evidently does not believe this. Deadpanning, she responds, “You were fencing. As a form of training. And you were hit in the neck with a sword, and it only caused a bruise.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Keith…”

 

“That is,” Keith takes a long inhale, “exactly how it happened?”

 

“Exactly how what happened?” Keith turns around to see that Pidge has entered the room. Well. There goes his chance of hiding what happened. Pidge will see through that lie in half a second. And really, it’s only a matter of time before the rest of the team wakes up and comes in. He needs Allura to drop the topic before everyone comes in and starts discussing Keith’s neck.

 

“Keith was just explaining how he got that bruise on his neck,” Allura informs Pidge.

 

“Oh, shit, you got bruised on the neck? Lemme see!” Keith sighs heavily, reluctant to remove his hand from his neck which he had been keeping there throughout the entire conversation. Slowly he lowers his arm, and Pidge’s eyes go wide before she snorts into her hand and struggles to hide laughter. Keith side-eyes her so hard that a vein lightly appears on the side of his forehead. She gets the message and gains control of herself.

 

“Oh, yes, that looks definitely like a fencing bruise to me. I used to see ‘em all the time back at Garrison.” Pidge has obvious trouble making it through the sentences without cracking up, but she manages. Allura apparently doesn’t pick up on Pidge’s nonsense because she inquires about the odd situation that Pidge just described.

 

“They had fencing at Garrison?”

 

“Oh, yeah, totally, it was a great way to pass the time. Nothing like poking your friends with really thin swords to really get your blood pumping. You know, Keith was actually known as a fencing legend.” Pidge still is giggling under her breath while she says this.

 

“He must not be that good if he was hit in the neck.”

 

Keith steps in to defend his imaginary fencing honor. “That was a, uh, strategy. Sometimes you need to make sacrifices to get the upper hand.”

 

“Isn’t that just losing? Unless I am mistaken, I thought that once the opponent touches you, you lose.” Allura seems thoroughly confused now.

 

Another voice speaks up from behind them. “Technically, the neck isn’t considered on target for a point. If you get hit in the neck, all it does is stop gameplay, but the opponent doesn’t get the point or anything.” Lance inserts himself into the conversation. “I would know, I’m the one who gave Keith that bruise.” Lance winks at Keith and Keith blushes.

 

“You were fencing with Keith last night?” Allura asks, intrigued by the direction the conversation has gone in.

 

Lances answers before Keith can speak up. “I guess you could say that. There were definitely some,” Lance pauses for dramatic effect, “ _swords_ involved.” He winks again. Keith goes a darker shade of red and Pidge groans and shoves Lance in the arm.

 

“Of course there were swords, if you were fencing,” Allura blinks at them all blankly.

 

“Who was fencing?” Shiro walks in.

 

“Keith and Lance!” Pidge chirps up.

 

“Hey! That’s great! It's good to see you two finally getting along. And through fencing! What a sport!” Shiro’s passion for fencing was a piece of information that the paladins did not expect. “I’d love to watch you guys sometime; maybe I could give you some tips!”

 

Keith and Lance look at each other and back to Shiro and back to each other and back to Shiro. “Uhhh,” they both say, repeating the pattern of looking back and forth. Finally, Lance speaks up.

 

“No can do. We lost all of the fencing stuff.”

 

“You lost it?” Shiro and Allura repeat, incredulously.

 

Lance reiterates, “Yeah. I beat Keith pretty hard last night. I mean, I just totally dominated him.” Lance waggles his eyebrows at the last part, causing Keith to look at him and telepathically tell him to shut the fuck up while Pidge groans again and vocally tells Lance to shut the fuck up. “Anyway, Keith got so salty at losing that he just threw all the fencing stuff into space.”

 

“Keith! Why would you just throw it into space?” Shiro asks, maybe a bit more angry than necessary but no one comments on that.

 

“I, wow, I just, I got so _mad_. I guess. And I decided that the only place the fencing equipment belonged was in the endless void that is the universe, where it could float forever with no one encountering it, and no matter how loud it screamed, no one would ever hear it.”

 

Everyone stares at Keith. He blushes, and Lance whispers in his ear, “I think you went a _little_ dark with that last part, buddy.” Allura comments about Keith needing to improve his impulse control, and that’s that. The conversation naturally shifts to plans for Voltron and Keith zones out a bit, glad that the talk about his nightly activities is over. He adds to the discussion when it’s relevant, but otherwise, he doesn’t pay much attention. His thoughts instead go to the bite mark on his neck and how it got there. Just thinking about it is enough to compel him to take a step closer to Lance and brush their arms together. Not enough for the others to notice, it's just sufficient for both of them to feel each other’s skin and to remember what went down the on previous night. A little bit later Hunk walks in the room, the last one to rise, groggy and clearly not entirely awake yet. He joins the rest of the group and interrupts their dialogue with,

 

“Whoa, Keith, nice hickey!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i cant believe how much research about fencing i had to do to write this


End file.
